ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
吉爾伽美什降臨
戰鬥資訊 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技終結「吉爾伽美什」 |mission-3 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |mission-4 = 不使用道具 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 吉爾伽美什 |drop = }} Boss 能力 * Up to 8 actions per turn. * HP threshold: 80%, 50%, 30%. * Will use Gilgamesh Transform and Bushido - Freedom every threshold. 策略 * The fight can be simplified into 2 things: ** Managing his HP threshold. ** Disabling his elemental abilities. HP Threshold and Others * Gilgamesh will use only 2 abilities on each threshold (80.0%, 50.0%, 30.0% HP): ** Gilgamesh Transform: DEF/SPR buff ** Bushido - Freedom: AoE Damage, ST Death, AoE Dispel * If you are lacking healing power, make sure to MAG break and guard before each threshold. Having DEF/SPR buffs up and summoning Golem can help mitigate some of the threshold damage. * Provoke and/or Draw Attacks can be used as a way to control the target of his ST Death. * On the turn you are planning to push below the threshold, there is no need to disable any element. * Take care of buffs, dispel, and raise dead party members after each threshold. * Many of his attacks are single target, which can be easily tanked with Provoke or Draw Attacks. * Elemental damage, including earth percentage damage, can be resisted with elemental resistance. 元素能力 * Elemental abilities can be disabled by attacking Gilgamesh with that same element. * Abilities will be disabled for that turn only. You have to repeat every turn. * Before 80% threshold, Gilgamesh can only use one elemental attack, Excalipher. You may skip disabling Excalipher before 80% threshold as it's not threatening. * Start disabling his abilities after 80% threshold. * Gilgamesh will gain a lightning ability after 50% threshold, and it can only be disabled with magic or hybrid damage. ** You can, however, combine a lightning weapon with any hybrid ability to disable his lightning (did not work with Lava Floor). * An ally can disable more than 1 element by using different elemental ability and weapons. If you're missing weapons or lack innate abilities remember that Espers can have them as well. Otherwise bring crafted abilities (e.g. Stone Blade, Water Blade). * Rain with dual wield Rune Blade (Light) and Air Knife (Wind) using Lava Floor (Fire/Earth) can disable 4 elements at once. * If you can't cover all elements, try disabling most threatening ones. * Disable priority: ** Fire: Damage, ATK/DEF debuff, and MP absorb. Highest priority. ** Lightning (after 50% threshold): AoE Damage, DEF/SPR debuff, and paralyze. Highest priority. ** Water: Damage, MAG/SPR debuff. Low priority. ** Wind: Damage, paralyze, and resistance debuff. High priority. ** Earth: % Damage. Low priority. ** Light (after 80% threshold): Damage, confuse. High priority. Water Break * On the third turn that Gilgamesh receives water damage, Gilgamesh will only use Break on that same turn. * Water attacks don't have to be used on consecutive turns. * Gilgamesh will only use Break once the entire battle (e.g. it will not trigger on the 6th/9th/etc. water attack) * This can be beneficial if you bring 驅魔 since it gives you a breathing room for a turn. * If you attempt to get him below threshold and Break him on the same turn, he'll use Break instead, with threshold abilities delayed to the next turn. Evade Cheese * All of Gilgamesh's attacks besides death can be evaded. ** Reports of Excalibur being unavoidable are false. * Unfortunately, there is no death immunity accessory until the release of Mysidia story later next month. * If you are thinking of cheesing Gilgamesh with auto-battle you can wait until then. * You can still benefit by having a perfect dodge unit, usually 諾克提斯/鈴, using 釣魚/挑釁 to negate most of his attacks. * Raise them if they are KO'd from death. * You can still use 2 perfect dodge units and raise the other unit when they died, but the effort required would be even greater than doing this fight normally. 相關建議 備註：相關建議於2017/03/09時建立。 元素武器= 元素武器 |-| 推薦兵員= 推薦兵員 攻略短片 * 不使用道具：塞西爾、雷因、蕾菲雅、路涅斯、吉爾伽美什，隊友：諾克提斯 * Party of 5; Refia (DualCast), Cecil, Bartz, Rain, Noctis Friend